Shooting is the act of firing firearms, such as rifles, shotguns, and handguns. Shooting can take place in an indoor shooting range, an outdoor shooting range, in the field for hunting, and in warfare. To assist with aiming, skilled artisans have developed a variety of shooting rests used by marksmen to rest and stabilize their firearms for improving accuracy, especially long-range accuracy. Of particular significance is the bipod, which is a form of shooting rest commonly used with rifles and machine guns to provide a forward rest and to reduce motion. Some bipods are attached directly to the firearm, while others are a separate, stand-alone, two-legged support having a rest upon which a firearm is to be rested for shooting. As for the latter, such stand-alone bipods are positioned on the ground or other terrain and the marksman rests his firearm on the bipod rest to reduce fatigue and to increase stability and accuracy in shooting. Unfortunately, attempts to produce a bipod that is easily adjustable for holding the legs in selected angular relationships and at selected locations along the lengths of the legs for providing a shooting with the ability to shoot from standing, kneeling, and sitting positions, and for accommodate uneven terrain, have resulted in both complex and rudimentary bipod structures with results that are not entirely satisfactory.